Roundabout
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Korra se encuentra sumida en la depresion y atrapada en una silla de ruedas hasta que un extraño entra en su vida mostrandole una forma de volver a caminar a cambio de ayuda. Es asi como no solo aprende a caminar de nuevo sino a darse cuenta de que es algo aparte de un Avatar, ella tambien es una persona. Esta es la historia mas Bizarra que el Avatar halla tenido.
1. ROUNDABOUT

**No poseo Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra ni JoJo Bizarre Adventure, eso es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Araki respectivamente. Advertencia: aunque se trata de un crossover, no voy a insertar personajes de JoJo en el universo en el Korraverse, tampoco que sean transportados de una manera inexplicable. Por lo tanto si algún personaje aparece con nombre y apariencia igual a algún personaje, es solo eso: un OC el cual posee el nombre, habilidad y/o apariencia de este personaje. Posiblemente muestre elementos que no se vieron en la saga, esto para evitar depender del cliché del "Stand de la semana". Si les gusta la historia o el concepto escriban rewievs o manden Pm si quieren que continúe o la quieren adoptar.**

 _I'll be the Roundabout_

 _The words will make you out 'n' out_

 _I spend the day your way_

 _Call it morning driving through the sound_

 _And_

 _In and out the valley._

"Sabes, cuando me dijiste que la vida era una rotonda y debías volver al punto de partida para buscar un nuevo camino creí que era otro de tus malos chistes, pero ahora…ahora creo que fue el mejor concejo que me podrías haber dado; debo volver a la rotonda y buscar mi nuevo camino, debo volver a Ciudad República, el lugar donde todo comenzó".

En medio de una playa, yace sentada una chica mientras admira el horizonte, disfrutando de la visión del ocaso. Ella solo podía preguntarse si esto era parte de una coincidencia o el destino…o la gravedad.

"Pero primero; necesito terminar el camino que me llevo a ser alguien antes que solamente el avatar, necesito terminar la ruta que me llevo a ti"

Gyro.

Ella se levantó ignorando la protesta de su cuerpo que le pedían seguir de esa manera; hasta cierto punto disfruto de estos calambres debido a que le recordaban que esto era real y no solo un efímero sueño.

La chica en si era alguien cuya apariencia haría que las personas voltearan la cabeza a ver a su dirección: su piel morena y sus ojos azules delataban que era de la tribu agua, siendo una belleza tradicional aparte de usar el pelo corto y no largo como se hacía usualmente.

Su ropa podía considerarse lo más llamativo de todo: un top sin mangas azul con un intrincado patrón de hilo dorado que bajaba desde el cuello hasta la cintura; en la parte superior simulaba una especie de enredadera decorada con dos mariquitas de rubí, mientras en la parte baja se veía como una telaraña, acompañados por un par de guantes sin dedos negros que le llegaban hasta los codos con un patrón repetido del kanji AMENZANTE en azul.

Sus pantalones también eran extravagantes; ya que eran negros con diseños verdes en forma de espirales en dirección a las agujas del reloj en la zona de los muslos cuyo final bajaba a sus pantorrillas formando dos espirales en dirección contraria

Y finalmente sus botas vaqueras; las cuales eran negras y tenían un diseño que les daba un toque de zapatos de tacón alto.

El rastro de huellas mostraba el recorrido que ella y su compañera había hecho en esa playa la cual no solo era hermosa sino que tenía un sentido de espiritualidad; no del tipo de Tenzin sino más del de auto descubrimiento. "Bueno chica, ¡nos vamos!" Dijo ella animadamente mientras su amiga, una perra-oso polar se ponía de pie emocionada. Cuando ella abrió el bolso de viaje al costado de su montura, saco dos prendas de ropa más: un sombrero de ala grande el cual tenía un par de gafas protectoras en la parte superior y una bufanda de color verde oscuro con el kanji GO repetido varias veces en color dorado.

Al montarse en el lomo de su amiga solo había una cosa que hacer: viajar, viajar realmente. No solo desplacerse de un lugar a otro sino también disfrutar de viaje: "Viajemos juntos de nuevo, Gyro….y gracias, es lo único que puedo decir, sinceramente…. GRACIAS.

Mientras el sonido de las olas del mar a su espalda, su mente deambulo hacia lo que ella considera el principio: una chica invalida que se sentía inútil solo porque ya no era el avatar, atrapada en una silla de ruedas la cual una noche se tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un chico excéntrico metiéndose a su casa por medio de una ventana.

El viento en su cara solo podía traerle recuerdo de la carrera más extraña que podían haber creado en la historia; de todas formas quien podía creer que una competencia a través de todo el reino tierra podía ocurrir sin incidentes:

* * *

" _GYRO ¿ESTAS LOCO?" pregunto la joven al ver a su amigo casi morir en una de sus extrañas ideas, efectiva e impresionante, si….pero muy peligrosa. "Nop, me considero un genio" respondió el de forma despreocupada causando que ella preguntara con una cara plana: "uhum, ¿Y cómo es que eso se considera una genialidad?". Esto causo que él se volteara con una sonrisa en la cara que dijo que a ella no le gustaría la respuesta: "¿Pero funciono o no?, la diferencia entre locura y genialidad es el éxito". Si a ella no le gusto la respuesta en lo más mínimo._

* * *

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, solo me hubiese gustado que no te arriesgara tanto" mientras las zancadas de Naja las acercaban más y más a su destino. Ella solo pensó en lo que haría cuando llegara a ciudad república: tal vez buscar a sus amigos, a su familia… a ella.

"Si, creo que me he convertido en toda una nueva persona" cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio una visión que no le gusto, la casa quemada donde se enfrentaron a….bueno no importa ahora. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que en este viaje ella se enfrentó a las peores clases de personas, las cuales hacían parecer a Amón, Unalaq y Zaher personas con algo de sentido. Pero los que se enfrentó en este viaje: fanáticos de una religión olvidada, personas dispuestas a renunciar a su humanidad por algo de poder y la peor clase…..personas que la usaban a ella para justificarse:

* * *

" _Hago esto por usted Avatar, usted es la prueba innegable de la naturaleza hipócrita del mundo; ellos solo te veían como la persona que resolvería los problemas de sus patéticas vidas y cuando lo perdiste todo por ellos solo te dieron la espalda" dijo el psicópata mientras trataba de presionar el interruptor. Fue en ese momento que ella decidió usar su poder recién despertado._

* * *

"Pero bueno supongo que ya no importa" dijo ella así misma mientras miraba en el horizonte el tren que sería su primer paso para ir a casa: El último tren a casa.

Bueno no es hora para sentimentalismos; Este es mi primer paso para caminar de nuevo no en un sentido físico, sino como una persona. Esta no es la historia de una Avatar salvando al mundo sino la historia de una persona salvándose a sí misma, la de una chica rota siendo reparada por un excéntrico viajero y un viaje sin igual. Esta es mi historia, la historia de Korra y como camino de nuevo a Ciudad Republica, hacia atrás de romperse, hacia sus amigos y familia, hacia ella….

…..hacia el origen.

 _In and around the lake_

 _Mountains come out the sky and they stand there_

 _One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you_

 _Ten true summer we'll be there and laughing too_

 _Twenty four before my love you'll see I'll be here with you_

 **Y fin, como dije al principio escriban comentarios o Pm por si les interesa.**


	2. Capitulo 1 You sping me around parte 1

**No poseo Avatar La Leyenda de Korra o JoJo Bizarre Adventure o sus personajes eso le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Araki-sama, los primeros arcos tendrán referencias a las parte Si tienen dudas o preguntas manden un Pm o escriban una reseña.**

 **Capitulo 1: YOU SPIN ME AROUND (LIKE A RÉCORD). Parte 1**

En un lugar casi inhóspito se encuentra el centro de una civilización: La tribu agua del sur. Esta nación se diferencia de otros no es solo su capacidad para sobrevivir al inclemente frío del polo sur sino también de la capacidad innata de controlar el agua en sus tres estados que según ellos fue entregado por el espíritu del océano y el espíritu de la luna.

Después de una guerra civil de parte de el antiguo líder del polo norte Unala, la seguridad se triplico causando así que las puertas que servían de entrada eran siempre resguardadas por los mas competentes guardias, uno que en este momento estaba arrojando a un chico con apariencia singular a la nieve:

"Y no vuelvas" grito un guardia mientras literalmente arrojaba al chico una montaña pequeña de no nieve que lo sepulto dejando su partícula sombrero como lo único que no fue enterrado.

Antes que el guardia se diera vuelta para volver a su puesto de trabajó el chico extraño saco su cabezo se la blanca nieve para tratar de obtener información: "Oí, ¿Cual es tu problema? No he hecho nada".

"Tu apariencia es extraña, casi como los miembros del Loto Rojo, nuestro trabajo es evitar que personas como tu se acerque al Avatar" dijo el guardia con una voz firme pero tranquila como si le explicara a su hijo por que comer muchos dulces era malo para la salud.

"¿Extraño yo? Ja ¿En que?" dijo el mientras se apuntaba esperando realmente una respuesta. El guardia solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el joven frente a él, tenia el atuendo mas raro que había visto: una chaqueta de cuero verde fosforescente sin mangas lleno de extraños botones dorados que tenían el diseño de estrellas grabadas en ellos, además podía notar que debajo llevaba una camisa de nilón de color negro cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos en el cual tenia kanjis de la nación del fuego que decían _VOODOO_ en un brazo y _KINGDOM_ en el otro. Sus pantalones no eran normales tampoco, acampanados con aberturas en la partes traseras de la zonas de las tobillos los cuales dejaban espacio para un par de espuelas plateadas así como las botas con los tacones mas alto que había visto usar a un hombre.

Eso sin contar el sombrero de ala ancha con el kanji del numero cinco ( _go)_ escrito por toda el alerón

"Mira solo evítanos problemas a todos y mantente lejos" dijo el guardia antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la ciudad usando la puerta de servicio por la que habían salido anteriormente. Cuando el chico de apariencia extraña se quitó la nieve que tenia encima y comenzó a caminar como si nada….

…Hasta que encontró un agujero en la pared de hielo del cual salía un sonido igual a algo cavando en la nieve causando que el chico sonriera:

-"Veo que lo lograste colega. Aunque aun prefiero entrar por la gran puerta"- la única respuesta que recibió fue un gemido para nada humano el cual indico lo poco que faltaba para comenzar su viaje.

Mirando a la ventana ella solo podía imaginar lo que los niños en la calle sentían al jugar como personas normales sin expectativas sobre sus hombros; una niña había encontrado una flor llamada lirio de nieve ella lo sabe por que lo leyó en un libro. También vio como un ave volaba encima de una lámpara de gas en la calle; era un estornino-gaviota, ella también leyó ese libro.

Ella leyó el libro de plantas, luego el de aves y finalmente el de insectos. Leer, nunca fue algo que realmente llamara su atención antes, ahora era su único medio de entretenimiento. Ella podía sentir la presión del colchón contra su cuerpo el cual le daba una sensación de calma. El ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose llamo su atención:

-"Korra tengo noticias acerca de-…..¿estas durmiendo bajo el colchón de nuevo cierto?"- no fue una pregunta tanto como una afirmación de parte de su madre la cual aun no se había acostumbrado a los nuevos hábitos de su hija.

Al oír su nombre la chica salió de su "santuario" mientras se arrastraba hacia su silla de ruedas. Era curioso como ella podía actuar de la manera de siempre sin mostrar lo que realmente sentía a los demás.

-"Perdón mamá, sabes que es de lo poco que me hace sentir cómoda" dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, la cual su madre entendió perfectamente bien. Ella entonces decidió dar las "buenas nuevas":

-"En fin, yo-…nosotros nos enteramos de un curandero el cual podía ayudarnos con tu…¿eh? situación"- término ella tratando de evitar decir el escarabajo elefante en la habitación. Sabiendo lo que venía Korra solo pudo soltar un suspiro:

-"Mama, ya hemos hecho esto y sabemos como termo a siempre; eso médicos y curanderos solo pueden aliviar el dolor momentáneamente pero nunca encontrar una cura. Por favor sí, deja a Suyin hace su trabajó"- dijo ella mientras movía su silla hacia la ventana para observar el exterior notando que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Sintió como su madre se acercó y se sentó en la cama la cual estaba ordenada por la falta de uso ordinario. Sabia que lo hacían por su bien pero ella realmente odiaba la falsa esperanza que esas personas prodigaban.

-"Korra"- oyó la voz serena de su madre: -"Se que lo que sientes es algo que los demás nunca podremos entender pero no tienes que cerrarte a los que te aman como si tuvieras que soportarlo todo por si sola. Lo único que haces es escribir cartas a tu amiga Asami.

-"Si bueno…..me agrada Asami, además…no me estoy cerrando, sólo soy realista. Cada vez es lo mismo; creemos que es la cura al fin y resulta ser que es solo un placebo y- ¡y terminamos llorando y….y - **sniff-** mama ya no puedo hacer esto!"- cuando Korra termino noto que había comenzado a llorar y unas cuantas lagrima mancharon su parca azul.

-"Korra yo…."- Sena se mordió los labios tratando de reprimir sus sollozos antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar a su hija la cual miraba al ahora cielo nocturno desde su silla de madera. Ella no podía soportarlo pero tampoco podía dejarse derrumbar, no sin arrastrar a los demás como su familia y amigos. No entendía ella porque seguía tratando de salvar a otros cuando no pudo salvarse a sí misma.

Sin más que hacer, se movió junto su silla hacia su armario; la puerta era de madera pulida, de cual tipo de madera ella no sabia. Después de abrir la puerta ella encontró lo que buscaba una silla metálica hecha a la medida por Asami. Estaba extendida bajo su ropa no escondida pero tampoco a plena vista.

Usando la fuerza de su torso; se dio un empujón y se inclinó hacia la silla nueva sujetándose del respaldo de este el cual era de un tipo de cuero flexible, después de girar su cuerpo dejo caer todo su peso en el asiento hecho del mismo material. Lo que hacia especial a esta silla; no solo era el valor sentimental sino también que esta podía plegarse en sí misma. Korra no pudo evitar disfrutar de la comodidad de los posa brazos cubiertos de kashmir rojo, sus piernas estaban recostadas en un par de pedales separados en vez de uno enorme de madera permitiendo que el mecanismo funcionase a la perfección.

-"¿Se supone que debo acostúmbrame a esto?"- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. Suponía que estaba siendo cínica; ella decía que odiaba estar en su situación pero disfrutaba de sus "nuevos juguetes".

 **Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse- Arrastrarse.**

El ruido extraño venia del corredor fuera de su habitación, al cual deba la espalda. Ella se pregunto si su madre se había quedado a esperar afuera esperando el momento para tratar de hablar de nuevo con ella. Cuando ella se quedo quieta esperando que su madre dijera algo fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que pasaba algo extraño:

O.

Era total, si los pasos de los guardias o sirvientes de la propiedad algo había pasado algo malo y sin que ella supiese qué. Lo único que sabia era que todo el piso en que estaba debía estar a oscuras siendo la lámpara de su cuarto lo único que generaba luz, debido a que era lo acostumbrado.

 _-"No es posible, el Loto Rojo no podría entra aquí sin ayuda interna, además de ser ellos ya se hubiesen anunciado alegando su "gran obra" y entrando a mi habitación inmediatamente"-_

Aunque ella estaba sudando por el estrés el Avatar se apoyo contra la puerta para escullar mejorsin necesidad de abrirla.

 _-"Ya que no me puedo mover libremente, comenzó a desarrollar mis otros sentidos para estar preparada en caso de emergencia; así puedo reaccionar de manera preventiva. Ya que no puedo usar todo mi cuerpo para controlar los elementos e ideado la forma de usar "ligeras variaciones" que solo requieran la mitad superior del cuerpo…._

… _..espíritus si que he cambiado"-._

Poniendo su mano frente a ella; extendió sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda como si apuntara a alguien, cerro el anular y el meñique tocando su palma creando lo que ella nombro "circuito cerrado de Chí" mientras dejaba el pulgar apuntar hacia arriba para luego poner su lado derecha con la palma y dedos extendidos creando un circuito mas grande usando sus brazos y torso los cuales era lo suficientemente fornidos como para no cansarse rápidamente de estar en esa posición.

La prueba fue exitosa después de uno o dos segundos una masa de agua traída desde su cantimplora se volvió una serie de tentáculos alrededor de su muñeca izquierda los cuales con la presión de Chí concentrada en sus dos primeros dedos le permitirían disparar pequeñas gotas de a altas velocidades. Ella llamo est G….o tal vez no, buscaría un nuevo nombré.

Mientras usaba su oído ella descubrió que el posible asaltante no estaba realmente en su corredor sino en la intersección antes de este sin moverse, mostrando así que no tenia conocimiento previo sobre esta parte de la casa. Debido al silenció ella podía saber donde estaba exactamente, esto realmente solo la preocupó ya que planteaba una pregunta:

 _-"¿Dónde están todos?"-_

* * *

Sería fácil, después de pasar a los guardias vestido de conserje y trabajar aquí por dos días y solo tuvo que usar su habilida que le fue entregado por los mismo lideres. No los mataría pero no se levantarían pronto y para cuando lo hicieran ya seria tarde.

-"Luego seré recompensado con la ascensión, yo Steely Dan seré imparable, Ku, ku, ku, ku"- dijo una figura encapuchada en medio de la oscuridad. La cual no recordaba si debía ir a la izquierda o derecha.

 _-"Maldición, no recuerdo la dirección correcta; después de fingir todo este tiempo ser un simple conserje. ¡malditos! Aun recuerdo la humillación que me hicieron pasar, ensuciando para que yo limpie y diciendo gracias como si yo la necesitara Ja, quien ríe ahora. Mi habilidad tal vez no sea la más fuerte pero es lo suficiente para secuestrar a una niña indefensa"-_

Después de unos momentos de vacilación, miro por casualidad a la izquierda y vio que había luz debajo de la puerta, indicando que había alguien despierto. Con una sonrisa en los labios avanzó lentamente hacia esa puerta decidiendo que era hora de terminar con todo esto pero que antes daría una ligera mirada a tras vez de la cerradura:

 _-"Dicen que es linda"-_ pensó el mientras se acercaba a la mirilla solo para notar un proyectil apunto de decapitarlo, solo logrando esquivarlo por la suerte de inclinarse hacia atrás después de que destrozara la cerradura antes de chocar contra la pared detrás de el.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- era lo único que pudo decir antes de notar una ligera humedad en su frente; al usar sus dedos confirmo lo que más temía: sangre el proyectil logro rozar la piel de la frente sacando unas miserables gotas carmesí. Claro que era lo único que se necesitaba para que Stealy Dan pusiera sus ojos en blanco y azotara el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Korra parpadeo, miro al enemigo enfrente de sí y parpadeo de nuevo. La pregunta era ¿realmente era una amenaza? Ella no quería sonar arrogante ni nada pero ¿realmente este hombre atravesó la seguridad del complejo por si mismo? Literalmente se desmayo por ver unas gotas de sangre, aquí debe de haber algo más-

 **¡GOLPE!**

Mirando hacia atrás lo mas rápido posible que le permitía su cuello, noto que una de sus figuras de madera que tenía en el borde de la ventana había caído al suelo. Ya que las demás estaban inmóviles en su lugar de siempre, solo podía significar algo; una emboscada, el hombre delante de ella era el cebo mientras su compañero entraba por la ventana.

 **Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar- Arrastrar-**

El extraño sonido llamo su atención devuelta a la figura caída en el corredor revelando que él había recobrado el sentido y se estaba levantando:

"Bien…..supongo que la lisiada tiene garras o colmillos" dijo el mientras limpiaba su frente de la sangre seca: -"Pero eso no importa no cuando me den mi recompensa por llevarte ki, ki, ki, ki"-

Fue entonces que el se quito el manto negro que lo cubría revelando a su agresor: un joven de la tribu agua con el pelo largo el cual parecía tener capas. Su atuendo era un par de pantalones de lona negra a juego con sus zapatos, tenia una camisa blanca de botones son mangas sobre una camisa negra manga larga con un par de gemelos de oro en las muñequeras. Tal vez lo mas bizarro era el hecho de que acaba de ponerse gafas oscuras….¡DE NOCHE!

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hiciste con todos?"- pregunto ella sin desviar la mirada. Para su sorpresa; el hombre misterioso tomo una pose: apoyo su pie en borde de la puerta mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-"¿Quién soy? Stealy Dan, una vez un simple carterista, ahora soy un ser por encima de los demás. ¿Qué quiero? La oportunidad de poder ascender al nuevo mundo. ¿Qué le hice a todos? Pues mejor te lo muestro. Ven aqui PLACEBO-

El sonido de arrastre se volvió mas y mas fuerte, hasta que la fuente se hizo presente a la par del hombre llamado Stealy Dan causando que Korra solo pudiese atragantarse con aire.

A la par de la pierna se encontraba una creatura que no debería existir en el mundo físico: Una rana-sapo del tamaño de un taburete mediano que parecía haber sido pintado por los antiguos compañeros de Kya en un esquema de colores rojos, azules y verdes, claro que su característica mas llamativa era de hecho sus ojos; un par de binoculares cuyos lentes eran de color verde fosforescentes.

,-"¡¿Pero que?! Esa cosa es-". Ella no pudo terminar la frase antes que el extraño anfibio abriera la boca revelando unas ensillas naranjas siendo la lengua lo más peculiar: un miembro que parecía tener un rostro extra en la punta que parecía una caricatura de una sonrisa.

Antes de poder esquivar o bloquear la rápida lengua golpeo su brazo, derribándola de su silla a causa del impacto. Después de rodar unas veces termino deteniéndose al golpear su cama, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo noto que su brazo no respondía sin importar cuanto lo intentase.

-"NO NO NO NO…"- No de nuevo, no otra vez. Esto debe ser una pesadilla: _-"¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué esta pasando?"-_. Ella podía sentir que estaba sudando descontrolada, esto causo que su atacante sonriera:

-"¡¿O?! Esto, ¿Quieres sabe que es? Es mi STAND, es algo así como mi espíritu guardián solo que esta conectado a mi alma, claro que los personas que no tiene uno no son capaz de verlos pero tu eres el Avatar así que tienes una relación natural con las fuerzas sobrenaturales"- al explicar esto el atacante se acerco mas a la figura caída de Korra sin el mas mínimo cuidado creyendo que no había peligro.

-"Su fuerza física es baja pero su alcance es altísimo: mas de 50 metros, la mejor parte es que solo puede ser afectado por otros STANDS, lo que significa que estas indefensa y podre-".

 **GGGGGGOOOOOOLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE.**

El hombre conocido como Stealy Dan no pudo terminar su monologo de la victoria prematura debido a que técnicamente es imposible hablar con una bola de metal empotrada en la cara, la cual hizo que el rostro de este se distorsionara en una mueca de dolor que amenazaba con romper los músculos, Korra noto que el ser llamado STAND imito a su dueño. Claro que ella puso mas atención a la persiana que había lanzado lo bola de acero.

En el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba la persona con el sentido de la moda mas raro de todos; chaqueta verde, sombrero de ala ancha y botas con mucho tacón para un hombre. Lo mas llamativo del chico era de hecho su rostro:

Pálido como alguien de la nación del fuego con lo que parecían ser ojos con heterocronía verde y azul, pero lo mas llamativo era su pelo un lado era de color negro común y el otro era de un amarillo intenso. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar el dijo algo que Korra recordaría por el resto de su vida:

-"Mi nombre es Gyro y te he seguido de pueblo en pueblo buscando información de tus amos. Tu habilidad no es lo suficiente para detenerme…. Ahora no te puedo decir más porque no se mas por lo cual…..¿Sabes quien soy realmente?"-

¿eh? Fue lo único que salió de la mente del Avatar antes de mirar a su agresor el cual parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

 _Sin saber mi destino se ató junto al de Gyro. Ambos en búsquedas paralelas; como dos estrellas fugaces de diferentes galaxias que comienzan a viajar a la misma dirección. Mi nombre es Korra y este es el principio de mi bizarra aventura_

 **==== Continuará=**

 **Fin del segundo capitulo para más información o ideas envíen PM o review.**


	3. Capitulo 2 You sping me around parte 2

**No poséo La leyenda de Korra o JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes solo esta historia y mis OC's. Gracias a Maria Sato por sus comentarios. Si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia escriba una review o PM.**

* * *

Korra no sabia que pensar en un momento creía que seria atacada por la extraña creatura conocida como PLACEBO solo para ser salvada por un chico desconocido el cual parecía no encontrar nada extraño en la escena. Stealy Dan se comenzaba a recuperarse limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios

" _¡Esperen! ¿Por qué el espiritu esta lastimado? A él nunca lo golpearon solo a ese sujeto ¿al menos que?-…._

Antes de poder terminar su lineola de pensamiento noto que un objeto se acercaba a su misterioso salvador, el cual lo dejo en estado de shock: ¡¿Pero como es posible?!

 **Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin.**

El objeto era una bola de acero de un color verdoso la cual sabia como buscar a su dueño sin dejar de girar. El chico en cuestión tenia una expresión estoica en su rostro la cual mientras se mantenía sentado en el borde de su ventana extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia abajo como si alguien fuese a entragarle la bola :

" _¿Realmente cree que la bolo ira a su mano?"_ El objeto en cuestion avanzo hasta la palma abierta del muchacho el cual mantenia un concurso de miradas con el hombre de las gafas. Era como si él esperara que la bola saltara a su mano, la idea era algo ridícula hacia que ella no creyó que eso fuese real. Al fin y al cabo no era como si de alguna manera esa bolo también sea espiritual- **BOING.**

Ante la vista atonica de las otras dos personas (y el Stand) la bola de aceró realmente brinco hacia la mano del desconocido. El silencio que se formo que tan intenso que se podía oír un alfiler caer al suelo. El desconocido habrio la boca para hablar mientras los otros dos se inclinaba un poco hacia adelanté expectantes de lo que diría:

"Nyohoho" eso fue todo, no mas y no menos sólo una expresión sin sentido que dejo al Avatar con una ceja levantada.

"¿EH?" fue lo único que ella y su atacante podían decir. No había sentido con esta situación, realmente necesitaba saber que le paso a los guardias y a su madre.

"¿¡Hi!? ¿C-Como? ¿Cómo sabias de mi ataque a este lugar? ¿Buscas a mis amos?" dijo Stealy Dan mientras retrocedía unos paso. Wow el coraje es algo que las personas pueden perder tan rápido si no tienen las de ganar. Fue ahí cuando el desconocido decidió pararse y dar unos paso hacia el causando que Stealy diera media vuelta y corriera por el pasillo, si los sonidos de muebles rompiéndose y profanaciones significaba lo que ella pensaba, tal vez no debia preocuparse tanto por el.

Noto que su brazo paralizado se movía de nuevo además de que tenia una marca con forma de sonrisa en el lugar donde la golpearon el cual se desvanecía lentamente. Rápidamente comenzó a preparar un nuevo disparo de….¿de?...¿eh?...lo que sea.

"Quedate aquí, ese ser que de alguna manera podias ver era un Stand" dijo el como si fuera un maestro explicando algo a su clase "No pueden ser dañados por métodos convencionales, aunque veo que te has dado cuenta de que el daño causado a el usuario se refleja en el stand y viceversa, asi que lo mejor es que-"

"No importa, mi madre esta ahí y necesitó saber que esta bien" Eso no era opcional, ella iría con o sin su permiso.

"Escucha, no puedo dejar que hagas esto, es peligroso-"

"¡YO VOY Y NO RECUERDO HABER PEDIDO TU PERMISO!" Si eso la hacia sonar como una niña malcriada no le interesaba, ella salvaría a su madre aunque tenga que usar sus uñas para arrastrase hasta el malnacido de Stealy Dan.

"¿Y dime que es lo que harás? Pregunto de una manera inquisitiva mientras la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Y ella la tenía:

 **~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~ ~MIRADA~**

"Lo necesario" no sabía que ella podía sonar tan fría al decir eso. El desconocido pareció ser sacudido por algo antes de asentir antes de caminar hacia su silla y ponerla de pie, cuando trato de acercarse para ayudarla ella lo detuvo con gesto de mano el cual el acepto y dejo que ella se sentará en la silla de rueda.

El truco era simple; agarrase de los posa brazos y lanzarse. Ella pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a el desconocido tratar de sujetarla, lo que fue inútil ya que se sujeto del respaldo con la mano izquierda y en pujarse del posa brazos con el otro causando asi que ella girada rápidamente en el aire, al caer lo hizo sentada y dejando que los pies cayeran en sus estribos.

"Truco impresionante" exclamó el chico mientras preparaba su bola de aceró. Por alguna razón ella se sintió orgullosa al oír eso; siempre que se lo mostraba a alguien terminaban regañándola por arriesgarse tanto.

"Gracias, ¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?" pregunto ella mientras se ordenaba el pelo dejando que sus brazos se doblarán mientras sus codos apuntaban al aire en una pose muy sugerente.

"Gyro" dijo el mirando al corredor oscuro "Y es lo único que puedo decirte". Al ver que no había moros en la costa camino sin mirar atrás.

"Korra" dijo ella mientras empujaba su silla hacia la puerta causando que el chico llamado Gyro se detuviera por unos momentos antes de seguir caminando.

" _Eso se sintió…..bien"_

* * *

Eso fue extraño; el solamente buscaba al miembro del culto para obtener respuestas cuando de repente descubrió que el trataba de atacar a una persona. Seguirlo no fue fácil, tuvo que esquivar a los guardias de esta ciudad haciendo que VALKIRIE cavara un agujero en la nieve desde los muros hasta la parte trasera de un tienda esotérica la cual por poco hecha a bajo

" _Porque todo aquí debe estar hecho de nieve y hielo"_

Por suerte el llego a tiempo; los guardia estaba en el piso inconscientes con unas extrañas marcas en la nuca que parecían sonrisas de caricatura. Las puertas estaban cerradas sin la capacidad de abrirse desde afuera. Sea quien sea tenia experiencia en meterse a las casas ajenas.

Entonces fue cuando vio las luces encendidas en una habitación al segundo piso. La decisión era obvia, necesitaba entrar escalando hacia esa ventana: había un marco de madera que podía usar como punto de apoyo, tomando su soga la ató a su bola de acero y la hizo gira en su palma.

Topando la esfera a la pared de hielo dejo que el objeto girara hacia arriba y quedándose fija en la madera como si estuviera magnetizada sin saber que había derribado una figura de madera. Al trepar podía oír una voz desagradable hablando de su Stand.

" _Llegue tarde"_

Al llegar a la cima vio a través de la ventana y observó a una chica tirada en el suelo a la par de una silla de ruedas bastante moderna apunto de agarrarla-

" _Ah mierda"_ Era hora de actuar. Tomando su otra bola dejo que la energía del Spin tensaran músculos y tendones de la espalda, hombro y brazo derecho, cuando estaba listo para lanzarlo el sabia donde apuntar.

"¡Tenga!" dijo el mientras dejaba volar la bola hacia la cara del cretino. La parábola que dibujo en el aire era hermosa, pero siempre le pareció incompleta como si fuese algo más grande. O bueno supongo que era solo su imaginación.

Cuando la bola golpeo la cara del sujetó; este voló hacia atrás, ante la mirada atónita de la chica la cuál lo miro como si fuese una amenaza. Hubo un silenció intenso el cual solo parecía ser roto por los gemidos de dolor de Stealy Dan.

Abriendo su palma para recoger su bola de metal, el Spin lo devolvió sano y salvo a su dueño mientras el esperaba expectante alguna reacción. Solo para que no digieran nada: _"wow, público difícil"_

Cuando Stealy Dan comenzó a preguntar una infinidad de cosas el solo podía concentrase en la chica la cual tenía una posición de manos las cuales le era difícil sostener por el poder de PLACEBO, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar la extraña formación de manos que hacía; era un circuito de retroalimentación de energía Chi el cual era demasiado igual a…. No, no podía ser o sí….

Debía ser cuidadoso, ella parecía tener cierta habilidad espiritual ya que podía ver al Stand enemigo, sin embargo cuando creía que podía convencerla de retirarse ella demostró no ser alguien tímido con su explosión de emociones. Claro el la hubiese dejado ahí sin importarle si lo odiaba, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención; una llama negra que se extendía en sus ojos como alguien que cambiaría su alma para conseguir aquello que quieren. Esa llama ardió más cuando ella dio su respuesta sin dudar

"Lo necesario"

Bien, eso era lo único que necesitaba oír. Después de el increíble truco para montarse en su silla de ruedas Gyro supo que ella no aceptaría su ayuda. Antes de buscar a Stealy Dan ambos decidieron mirar a ambos lados del pasillo no siendo mucho lo que pudieron ver

Hasta que una luz que venia de la derecha casi los ciega: "¡AAHHRRGG! Que rayos" esa luz casi lo ciega. ¿pero que es lo que intenta? No fue hasta que un grito desgarrador de su "compañera" revelo la situación actual.

"¡MAMA!" fue ahí que Gyro se dio cuenta que lo sucedía. Stealy Dan estaba usando a la madre de la chica como escudo de carne mientras enviaba a PLACEBO hacia adelante a atacar. Debido al hecho que el estaba al final del pasillo de tratar de hacer un ataque frontal solo terminarían hiriendo a la madre de la chica.

"AAAVVVAATTTTAAARRR, al menos que quieras que apuñale a tu madre, entregaré ahora y la dejaré ir" dijo el mientras sostenía una navaja cerca del cuello de la mujer inconsciente. Gyro sostuvo a la chica del hombro antes de que hiciera algo estúpido y la empujo dentro de la habitación.

"¡¿Qué HACES?! ¡ES MI MADRE LA QUE PELIGRA!"

"¿oh? Y ¿Qué harás? ¿lo que el te dice? No es como si estuvieras segura de que la dejara ir, lo más posible es que la traiga contigo para mantenerte bajo control." Las palabras de Gyro parecen tener efecto ya que la chica parecía estar lívida mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de frustración.

"Bien y que quieres que haga" pregunto ella harta de esperar mientras su madre estaba en peligro. Fue ahí cuando recordó el truco de la chica con el agua y al ver la pared construida con hielo le pregunto algo:

"¿Oye sabes cual es la habilidad de su Stand? Pregunto el sacando a la chica de su pensamientos posiblemente sangrientos y que sus ojos azules lo miraran con una sed da sangre antes de calmarse y mostrar confusión antes de responder:

"¡¿Su que?! A su amigo imaginario o espíritu guardián…..lo que sea. Creo que es algo con su lengua; en el lugar que te lama deja una marca que entumece esa área, pero no se como dejo a los demás inconscientes" respondió ella mostrando cierta curiosidad por el ser que acompañaba al criminal.

Era hora de iluminar a esta niña: "Bien para empezar; eso era un STAND, una manifestación física de tu alma y tu deseó más ardiente. Son invisibles para aquellos que no sean usuarios de uno, lo mas importante es que no pueden ser heridos por algo que no sea otro STAND" esta ultima parte pareció afligir a su compañera la cual tenia los ojos oscurecidos por el cabello.

"Ahh, pero no desesperes, hay una forma de herirlos" dijo el tratando de hacer una pausa dramática. "Tu tienes que-"

"Herir al usuario" dijo ella de una manera que solo podía considerarse de una manera: **AMENAZANTE. "** No te preocupes, lo dañare mucho" eso aterro a Gyro.

"Si bien, tengo un plan pero deberás confiar en mi" Esto claramente no le sentó a bien a la chica pero decidió escuchar: "Veras, creo que se como funciona su habilidad: la marca que deja con la lengua te paraliza la zona alrededor ¿cierto? Por lo tal solo puede paralizarte completamente sí lame cerca de la cabeza así que ¿Qué pasa si no puede usar la lengua?" dijo el mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza fuera del cuarto para asegurarse que Stealy Dan no se moviera del lugar. El ex carterista no parecía poder moverse con la rehén por lo tal seguía en el mismo lugar.

"Dijiste que esa cosa solo puede ser dañado por algo igual ¿no? ¿Cómo se supone que…? Ohhh" cuando el entendimiento la golpeo formo una sonrisa lobuna.

"Asi que ¿estamos de acuerdo?" pregunto el mientras preparaba su "arma" en su mano derecha.

"Si" dijo ella mientras preparaba su novedoso agua-control antes de mirarlo con la llama negra en los ojos y decir: "Pero luego obtendré respuestas a todo esto"

Eso no era una pregunta era una promesa. _"Yare Yare Daze, ¿con quien me he emparejado?"_

En fin hora de matar una rana.

* * *

No, no, no. Las cosas no debían ser así. Solo tenía que entrar y todo estaría hecho; lo único que necesitaba era lamerla y ella seria tan tranquila como un pez gato en invierno.

Pero entonces ese, ESE TIPO tuvo que aparecer y echarlo a perder:

"Maldición esta mujer pesa" El único hecho para que no la dejara atrás era que le servía de escudo de carne.

 **Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso, Paso.**

El ruido de los paso acercándose le mostraron que el chico extraño había salido de la habitación y ahora se encontraba unos metros delante de la entrada de esta a unos 15 metros del lugar donde estaba y parecía que seguiría avanzando sin importarle la mujer en sus brazos:

"¡OYE TU QUIETO O LA MATO!" en eso el llevo el cuchillo mas cerca de la garganta de la mujer la cual soltó un gemido mostrando que los efectos de placebo estaban perdiendo efecto, debía apurarse o fallaría la misión y sus amos lo…..bueno el no quería pensar en eso.

En ese momento el chico raro lanzo una "esfera de metal" al techo "LA CUAL SE QUEDO PEGADA MIENTRAS GIRABA." Y causaba un ensordecedor ruido. Stealy Dan no podía decir cuál era su plan ya que su expresión estaba cubierta por su sombrero de "ala larga", fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su oponente saco otro de sus esferas.

" _Maldición, tenia mas de una. No importa; el no parece ser un Usuario de Stand y PLACEBO tiene una velocidad bastante alta la cual me permitirá alcanzarlo sin problemas para evitar la bola solo debo usar a este saco de huesos. Bien solo debo dejar que la corriente sigua su cursó"._

"¡DÉJATE DE JUEGOS DAME AL AVATAR O LA MATO! El no podía moverse mucho con el rehén. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo; el solo debía enviar a PLACEBO a atacarlo y así la tullida seria fácil.

"¡Placebo ataca!" en eso su Stand corrió hacia el tipo el cual lanzo su otra bola. Tal y como pensó; la esfera no era mas rápida que el Stand por lo cual su lengua lo lograría noquear antes de que la bola siquiera lo alcanzará. Cuando su están saco su lengua para atacar el duelo ya había sido decidido:

"Yosh, esto esta en la bolsa-" un sonido singular llamo su atención viendo a su derecha vio la causa de esto "¡¿Pero que?!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ Burbujeo ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Burbujeo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Burbujeo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¡La pared de hielo se estaba derritiendo¡ Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando vio como toda el hielo se volvía granizo mientras giraba para al final volverse agua la cual voló a su dirección como una jabalina. Directo a su boca.

"¡PLACEBO REGRESA- AAHHHGGG" cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; el agua entro a su cavidad bucal y rápidamente se congeló alrededor de su lengua la cual pedo petrificada de inmediato. Como acto reflejó la lengua de su STAND se quedo inmóvil en el aire mientras la bola de metal se dirigía a su dirección sin que pudiera hacer nada: **"GUERO, GUERO"**

Aunque Stealy Dan no podía usar su boca, si podía usar sus brazos para defenderse o en concreto el escudo humano que tenia. Poniéndola en frente de él dejo que la bola la golpeara en su pecho el cual absorbería el impacto…o por lo menos eso es lo que pensó; envés de la fuerza rompe huesos que esperaba, la bola al igual que con la del techo, se quedo ahí sin ningún problema. Confundido Stealy Dan trato de descubrir lo que pasó solo para sentir que el cuerpo de la rehén se tensaba de manera extraña.

"¿Qué-Que esta pasando?" Antes que alguien le respondiera la mujer inconsciente salió volando de su agarre mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás justo detrás de el y caía al suelo sin dar signos de estar despierta.

" _Ella salto- No, ella se arqueo e impulso como si fuera un resorte ¿pero cómo?"_ Su tren de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando noto que la pared se hielo que había burbujeado anteriormente se derrumbo revelando al avatar de rodillas y con una mirada asesina. Antes de que pudiese decir algo ella lo agarro del cuello y le dio una sonrisa que solo significaba algo: **DOLOR** **PURO.**

~ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM~**

Si alguien hubiese estado despierto bien pudo haber asegurado que un prototipo de motor a reacción se probó dentro del complejo ya que eso es el sonido que provocó el puñetazo que Korra le propinó en la cara al usuario de STAND. El cual rompió su nariz, pómulo izquierdo y claro, gafas de sol. Como efecto secundario de haber sido noqueado, PLACEBL desapareció al igual que sus efectos permitiendo que todos en el no edificio despertaran para ver como el Avatar aun en su estado actual derrotó a su atacante, una historia que aun perdura al día de hoy entre los reclutas del Loto Blanco.

 **Nombre: Stealy Dan. Estatus: Derrotado.**

* * *

Si bien el hecho de que su madre digiera que estaba bien al igual que los demás fue bueno, el hecho de no recordará lo sucedido la tranquilizo. Ella no quería que recordara algo que ella no podía entender realmente. _"Pero ahora quiero respuestas"_

Entrando a su habitación se encontró con la única persona que podía dárselas. Sentado en su cama estaba la única persona a la que quería ver: Su apariencia y su vestimenta era raros, pero claramente era una buena persona. No muchos arriesgarían su vida por unos completos extraños.

"Gracias….por…bueno todo" dijo ella sin saber como proceder " Aunque espero me ayudes a explicar por que hay un agujero en la pared de mi cuarto….y en el siguiente"

Ya que no podían ir por Stealy de la manera normal decidieron ir por otra ruta. Ya que dan se había quedado en el fondo del corredor el cual esta a 15 metros decidieron atravesar las paredes con agua y fuego-control mientras la bola de Gyro en el techo encubría el ruido. No era una estrategia fascinante pero funcionó como se ideó. Los maestros interrogaran a Dan en los calabozos usando las indicaciones que Gyro le dijo que le diera a todos.

"Tienes preguntas" dijo el chico conocido como Gyro. No fue una pregunta.

"Y quiero respuestas ¿me las darás?" Pregunto de manera casi retorica. Era obvio que se las daría, por eso se quedó arriesgándose a ser arrestado por sospechas. _"Además cuando mi papa vuelva de su viaje de negocios con mis primos le dará un infartó, en especial_ _cuando se enteré de que hubo un chico en mi habitación"_

"Si, pero te advierto que será una historia muy bizarra" dijo el mientras hacia girar la bola en la palma de su mano izquierda, aparentemente era un habito impulsivo el cual hacia sin darse cuenta.

"Oye ¿Cómo haces eso?" pregunto ella mientras alcanzaba la bola con su mano derecha. Al notar eso Gyro trato de detenerla pero fue muy tarde: "¡ESPERA NO LA TOQUES MIENTRAS GIRES!"

Para cuando Korra oyó esto ya era muy tarde; al igual que su madre ella dio un salto que la saco de su silla y la mantuvo de pie….

….por al menos 6 segundos antes de desplomarse en el piso e inmediatamente mirarlo con sorpresa luego confusión y termino con determinación: "Quiero respuestas ¡AHORA!"

"Yare Yare Daze sera una noche larga" y con eso se comenzó un viaje que ninguno de los dos sabia donde iba a terminar. Uno que cambiaria al mundo comenzando con una chica con enorme peso en los hombros.

 **Fin del capitulo. Siguiente capitulo: You spin me arround parte final.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a Mafia Sato por sus review. Si tienen ideas para un STAND escriban reseñas o manden PM.**


	4. Capítulo 3: You Sping me Around

**No poseo Avatar la Leyenda de Korra o JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Hiroriko Araki yo solo poseo esta historia y sus personajes si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia para un están envíen un PM. Advierto: usare la traducción latinoamericana donde se decía "control" envés de bending y "maestro" envés de bender. Ahora la historia:**

 _You Spin me right round, baby._

 _Right round like a record, baby._

 _Right round, round, round._

 _Stands; fuerzas psíquicas que representan el espíritu de voluntad de una persona por conseguir un objetivo o meta. Escondidos en la historia como hazañas de grandes héroes con voluntades de aceró y ocultos a plena vista, son una fuerza a notar de la que muchos abusarían de no tener varios inconvenientes:_

 _Primero: Solo los usuarios de Stands pueden ver a otros Stands, por alguien normal solo los efectos serian perceptibles y asumirían que es la obra de un espíritu inquietó._

 _Segundo: Un Stand solo puede ser afectado por otros Stands, además el daño se reflejará en el usuario y viceversa._

 _Tercero: Solo aquellos con voluntades fuertes soportan el poder, ya sea que alguien nazca con el o lo consiga, si la persona no tiene la voluntad suficiente….._

 _El Stand mismo lo matará. Eso es definitivo, eso es el destino y no puede evadirse. Están son las tres leyes máximas pero no únicas que rigen a los Stands._

"¿Entonces, Stealy Dan era alguien de voluntad fuerte? Porque me pareció un cobarde cuando apareció" dijo una chica sobre su perra-osa polar mientras espantaba a los mosquitos con su aire-control.

"Técnicamente; El deseo de vivir se considera el deseó que requiere mas voluntad. Asi que sí…..por tecnicismos, no por méritos" respondió el chico sobre una de las monturas mas extrañas vistas en el mundo una especie de alce-águila con cuernos en espiral ascendente. Este animal solo se encuentra en ciertas regiones de La Nación del Fuego y esta en específico responde por el nombre se Valkyrie.

"Entonces no debe ser tan difícil conseguir un Stand" expresó ella mientras trataba de ahuyentar a los insectos causando que el hombre conocido como: Gyro A. Zeppely le sonriera debido a la divertida escena frente a él.

"Nyoho"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 3: You Sping me Around. Parte final.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"¿Qué?" pregunto la chica conocida como el Avatar que responde al nombre de Korra, la cual parecía irritada por las seres llamados mosquitos los cuales a diferencias del Polo Sur abundan en los terrenos litorales de las Costas de El Reino Tierra los cuales tenían un clima bastante húmedo y lleno de pantanos donde estos engendros proliferaban.

"Nada solo me doy cuenta de que has tomado todo muy bien" respondió Gyro usando su excéntrico traje el cual ahora tenía adornos en forma de botones dorados en 2 filas descendentes de ocho. En ellos se podía ver el grabado de un loto siendo regalo de la madre de Korra; Sena.

"Mira si te refieres a el hecho de los Stands y el "Spin", te advierto que no; una vez estuve en el mundo de los espíritus y vi cosas bastante extrañas". Dijo ella asiendo un ademán de despedida con la mano izquierda mientras usan la derecha para evitar que Naga se preocupé.

"No me refiero a viajar con un desconocido que no recuerda su pasado". Y ahí señores el elefante en la habitación. Esto causo que corra lo mirara y le preguntara:

"Y tu, ¿No tienes problemas con viajar con una chica que no puede sentir las piernas?" pregunto ella mientras se sujetaba de su silla de montar por acto reflejo.

Quien hubiese oído a este par y supiese su plan, se preguntaría ¿en que andaban pensando? No solo habían "corrido de casa" sino que también tratarían de hacer algo que solo podía considerarse suicidio.

"La verdad no, tu me preguntaste sobre todo y te respondí sabiendo que posiblemente me seguirías aun en tu estado, además si muestras la misma ferocidad como lo hiciste sacándoles las respuestas a Stealy Dan no veo por razón debería detenerte" respondió el mientras sacaba sus catalejos de su mochila de viaje.

En ese momento la cara de Korra se volvió escarlata con el recuerdo de la forma en que se dejo llevar:

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Debajo del complejo del Loto Blanco se encuentran las celda de detención mas avanzadas de la historia capaces de contener a todo tipo de criminales; desde maestros de sangre control hasta terroristas igualitarios. Todos saben que al entrar aquí nunca mas saldrán.

Korra tenia su atención dividida entre el hombre dentro de la celda y el que tenia a la par debido al hecho de que parecía ser enigmáticos y peligrosos: uno por haberla tratado de matar y el otro porque parece saber mas de los que aparenta.

"¿Y ustedes son…?" pregunto Korra mientras ella turnaba su visión a ambos del cual solo su salvador carecía querer responder:

"Mi nombre es Gyro A. Zeppely y estoy tratando de buscar a los jefes de este tipo" dijo el mientras se daba vuelta para ver al prisionero "Y este tipo me dirá lo que quiero saber". En eso el saco una de sus bolas de metal a lo que Stealy Dan lanzo un gemido:

¡HHHHIIII! ¡VAMOS AVATAR KORRA NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE EL-!" cualquier cosa que el iba a decir murió en su garganta cuando Korra envió un fuerte derechazo entre los barrotes hacia su cara enviándolo al otro lado de la celda mientras el gemía. En ese momento la llama negra en los ojos de Korra brillaron con intensidad:

"Voy a decírtelo una vez y voy a decírtelo claramente" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a los barrotes causando que Stealy Dan tratara de volverse uno con la pared: "Trataste de usar a mi madre como rehén, trataste de secuestrarme a y claro me llamaste tullida; la única razón por la que no estas muerto es por el hecho de que tienes algo que quiero y la única forma de justificar tu existencia en dándome eso que quiero para que te pudras aquí en vez de ir a la horca" fue en ese momento que tanto el prisionero como los guardias sintieron un escalofrió bajar por su espalda.

 **~~~~~~~~AMENAZANTE~~~~~~~~~~~~AMENAZANTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AMENAZANTE~~~~~~~~~**

"Además" dijo ella mientras levantaba su mano con la palma abierta: "No hay distancia en el mundo para huir de mí" En ese momento sucedió algo bizarro: La mano de Korra creo un efecto de aire con forma de burbuja la cual hizo un sonido de lo mas peculiar. Aunque al principio pareció como si nada había pasado pronto Gyro no to que la ropa de Dan comenzó a ser tirada hacia la dirección de los barrotes mientras se oía un ruido de succión. No tardo mucho antes de Stealy se encontrara enfrente del Avatar sin haber caminado hacia ella:

"¡¿C-COMO?! YO-" una vez mas su diatriba murió en sus labios después de que el puño de la chica lo mandara a volar al otro lado de la celda. Eso proceso se repitió una y otro vez hasta el gemía punto de que Gyro sintió lastima por el chico.

Durante ese tiempo la realización golpeo a Gyro como el puño de Korra a la cara de Dan, rápido y brutal. El sonido de succión, la reducción de distancia y el único elemento que podía causar algo así:

" _ES UN VACIO DE AIRE"_ se dijo a sí mismo. " _Ella usa aire control para crear un vacío de aire en un ángulo especifico, el cual no tarda en sellarse, succionando todo a una dirección especifica"_

Después de su auto explicación el noto que el prisionero estaba soltando los frijoles con su torturadora la cual se veía complacida con los resultados. No fue fácil entenderlo por el hecho de que su cara estaba bastante inflamadas pero en esencia el dijo:

"Mi maestros me enviaron por el avatar, no se por que pero ellos dijeron que era importante. Antes de encontrarme con ellos eran carterista don nadie el cual no valía nada, hasta un día que me metí en una mansión en una ciudad en el desierto. Ellos me atraparon pero envés de matarme ellos me dijeron que encontraron potencial en mi y si quería unirme a ellos. Claramente dije que sí, caí inconsciente cuando desperté mi Stand estaba despierto y comencé a practicar con el hasta que me asignaron tu secuestro. No se quienes son los demás miembros pero si se que estos alaban a alguien al que llaman "El trae el Cielo", aparte de eso solo se que se hacen llamar….."

….. _fin del flashback…_

" **The Blue Oyster Cult** " dijeron ambos jinetes aun sobre sus monturas las cuales. Ninguno había oído hablar de ellos y el Loto Blanco no tenía nada en sus registros los cual significaba que o eran nuevos o tenían la habilidad de ocultarse. Korra temía que se tratara de otro Loto Rojo o peor. Antes de irse le dejaron claro a Dan que si trataba de escapar lo buscarían y lo ejecutarían por terrorismo a lo que el respondió que el se quedaría dentro donde es seguro, ya que sus amos lo buscarían y lo eliminarían por fallar.

"¿Asi que…estas preparada?" pregunto Gyro mientras sujetaba las riendas de Valkyrie causando que esta relinchara. En eso el avatar lo miro y sujeto las riendas de Naga antes de que ella sonriera y mirada al horizonte ha su dirección: "Yo siempre estoy lista"

En ese momento ellos cabalgaron a su destino a el único lugar donde abría respuestas. Asi terminaba un viaje para comenzar otro aun mas largo y mas importante.

Ellos correrán en la Steel Ball Run.

Korra tan solo espera que la carta que envió antes de subir al barco que los trajo al reino tierra llegue a tiempo.

* * *

Asami nunca fue las rebuscar en el pasado pero cuando leyó en la carta de su amiga ¡LA CUAL ES INVALIDA Y CORRERA POR CAMPO TRAVIESA POR LOS ESPIRITUS! Sobre un culto formado por posibles miembros influyentes, ella no pudo evitar ir a la antigua oficina de su padre en su casa para ver si encontraba algo temiendo que su odio a los maestros también lo impulso a entrar a ese grupo.

Lo único que había encontrado fue una foto de su madre firmada por su padre en el cajón superior izquierdo de su escritorio; en ella se encontraba una mujer joven no mayor de treinta la cual tenia la compleción de La Nación del Fuego con un vestido rojo tejido en un patrón que parecía decir: XOXO. Lo mas llamativo de ella es que tenia el pelo rubio que le daba su apodo: Blondie.

Detrás de la foto había un mensaje escrito: "Para Maria mi hermosa rubia". Asami estaba tan concentrada en la foto que no se dio cuenta que al meter la mano de nuevo en el cajón su palma quedo expuesta a una punta de flecha. Una punta de flecha muy especial.

"¡Ow!" exclamo ella por el ligero dolor antes de sentir la sangre fluir y preguntarse ¿Por qué padre tenia una punta de flecha? Y mas en ese lugar "¿Qué pasa contigo papa? Ahora tendré que desinfectarme"

Ella no estaba muy preocupada al fin y al cabo solo era una simple punta de flecha ¿que podía salir mal?

TO BE CONTINUE.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TUSK PARTE 1.

 **Fin del capitulo este era solo para mostrar. El siguiente arco cubrirá lo que paso entre dejar a Stealy Dan hasta llegar a las costas del Reino Tierra.**


	5. Capítulo 4: TUSK parte 1

**No poseo La Leyenda de Korra o JoJo Bizarre Adventure eso le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Hiroriko Araki. Y solo poseo esta historia y mis OC's. Ahora antes de empezar responderé algo: sobre la madre de Asami siendo parte de la mafia es algo que esta en revisión. Y sobre el Stand de Asami no me he decidido si darle SPICE GIRL o SOFT AND WET y me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidir.**

 **Capitulo 4: Tusk parte 1.**

 _~Why dont you ask him if he's going to Stay?/ Why don't you ask him if he's going away?_

 _~Why don't you tell me what's going on?/ Why don't you tell me who's in the phone?_

Las orillas del reino tierra eran impresionantes; no eran playas como en la nación del fuego o los muelles de Ciudad República pero tenían cierto encanto. Eran de hecho precipicios que caían abruptamente hasta el mar sin playas, solo una caída libre.

Gyro siempre se preocupó por vigilar los alrededores; nunca sabes cuando habrá una emboscasda o un ataque rápido. Su compañera no tanto; sentada cerca de la fogota recién hecha, Korra parecía observar algo entre sus manos como si fuera la respuestas del universo o en su caso lo era.

La chica en cuestión usaba una rara capucha sin mangas de color blanco con impresiones de estrellas rosadas por todos lados, un par de pantalones azules con un diseño extraño en los tobillos dando la apariencia de que estaban cosidos con sus zapatillas deportivas. Ellos descansaban debajo de un árbol en medio de la nada cerca de un pueblo a unos días de donde desembarcaba el ferri que los trajo desde El Polo Sur sin hacer escalas en el templo Aire entre ambos. Después de desembarcar, ellos terminaron en un pueblo portuario el cual tenia un pequeño mercado en el que se abastecieron y compraron nueva ropa, una vez terminaron decidieron que lo mejor seria acampar y esperar a que anochezca. La noche había sido tranquila; Naga y Valkyrie parecían llevarse bien, Gyro le mostro una extraña bebida llamada " **Café"** la cual aunque fuerte tenia efectos revitalizantes. Ella podía agradecer al hecho de que el Loto Blanco de mantener en secreto su dolencia, aunque la gente sabia que había sido gravemente lastimada en su lucha final, nadie revelo su estado de invalida. Aparentemente era unas de las pocas decisiones correctas que el loto blanco había hecho últimamente.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se preparaba para poder viajar ella decidió intentar una última vez con su tarea.

La calma se interrumpido cuando el Avatar logro un ejercicio que significaba el primer paso para recuperar sus piernas.

"¡GYRO MIRA LO LOGRE!" dijo mostrando el objeto entre sus manos como si fuera oro: un simple corcho de una botella de vino tinto el cual giraba sobre si en un ehe invisible a unos 5 centrimetros de la palma. "¡Increible! ¿no? Gyro- ni siquiera estas viendo"

"¡¿Mmh?!" exclamo el chico estrafalario prestando mas atencion a sus alforjas de su igualmente estrafalaria montura la cual estaba ocupada devorando el pasto que al "milagro" frente a el "¿Por qué debería mirar? Al fin y al cabo eres tu la interesada en aprender el Spin"

El joven en cuestión llevaba una camisa negra bastante tallada al cuerpo con una sonrisa cosida en hijo rojo sobre su estomago y dos marcas de "x" en su pectorales simulando ojos, unos pantalones acampanados azul oscuro con un cinturón cuya hebilla parecía un par de manos apuntando a su ingle. Para complementar sus botas "vaqueras" simulaban gracias a sus adornos de plata a un par de saxofones.

Aunque muchos conciderarian estas palabras algo frias, Korra sabia que el ya hacia mucho en enseñarle esa tecnica. Aparentemente el revelera la historia poco a poco mientras viajan ya esa es la forma en que le conviene a ella; eso tenía sentido para ella, estar estática nunca fue algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda, posiblemente fue por eso que le costaba aprender con Tenzin. Tal vez de tener una enseñenza como Aang ella pudo haber …

No, ella no iba a dejar que el pasado la arrastrará de nuevo a cuando la mas leve sombra de su habitación la hundía en pánico y sus piernar eran un recordatorio de sus debilidad. Envez de dejar que el corcho en sus manos tambaleara y cayera como en las otras veces, su voluntad solo aumento su deseo de éxito.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heavy Breating Intensifiqued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica paso entre sus dedos causando que el corcho saliera volando y golpeara una rama del árbol bajo el que descansaban y cayera después de unos minutos después de dejar de girar … y aterrizar en las posaderas de Naga la cual solo la volvió a ver causando que Gyro soltara una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Sabes que vas a tener que usar el mismo corcho para tu siguiente ejercicio? ¿cierto?"

¡¿NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO?! Dijo ella tratando de evitar las nauseas dándose cuenta por la expresión en el rostro de su "chifu" que de hecho no estaba bromeando causando que el rostro de Korra se torciera en náusea. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: "¿Oye Gyro? ¿Qué eran esas chispas doradas nunca las he visto?"

"No se, tal vez una forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona al "Spin" posiblemente" respondió Gyro mientras terminaba de guardar todo en sus solapas.

"¿A que te refieres con eso? Preguntó ella mientras dejaba que Naga la mordiera de la capucha y en un movimiento que se basaba en ella enviando a Korra a volar solo para que esta usara viento control para aterrizar en la espalda de la Perra-Oso polar: "Nunca he visto que te suceda"

A esto Gyro que ya había subido sobre Valkyrie la miro y se toco la barbilla con su índice y su pulgar en expresión meditativa mientras buscaba una forma simple de explicarlo, después de unos minutos lo encontró:

"Nyoho, verás: El Spin es una forma de energía que yace dormida en todo en el universo, pero a veces esta energía encuentra una forma diferente de manifestarse, lo que significa que tienes el potencial de desarrollar una nueva técnica de "Spin" aunque … también significa que puedes desarrollar un Stand propio"

 **-TENSIÓN-TENSIÓN-TENSIÓN-TENSIÓN-TENSIÓN-**

"¡¿G-GYRO?!" pregunto ella en shock tratando de saber si escullo bien "¡¿Acaso dijiste que puedo poseer un Stand?!. Ella podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su cara mientras trataba de remojarse los labios.

"Si Korra debido a tu nivel de habilidad espiritual … es posible que desarrolles un Stand" respondió el mientras parecía que solo había comentado ha cerca del clima. Cualquiera se hubiese animado de saber eso, pero ella no es cualquiera; ella vio de primera mano lo que un stand podía causar en manos equivocadas, esto la hizo pensar sobre que clase de habilidad tendría el suyo y la preguntas: ¿Cómo afectara esto a su forma de ver el mudo? ¿Sus conocidos estrían en peligro? ¿Qué haría Asami en este situación?

" _Wow ¿de donde salió eso?"_ Pensó ella mientras miraba a una dirección diferente para evitar que su mentor viera sus mejillas rosadas. Desde que su condición actual la hizo aislarse del mundo la correspondencia con la ingeniera fue lo único que evito que ella enloqueciera; informándole de su estado, de sus nuevas aficiones y sus terapias mientras ella le informaba del mundo actual y sus amigos.

"Oí, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Gyro al ver a Korra actuar de manera extraña a lo que ella solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza dándose cuenta que no había dicho nada en varios minutos: "Solo me pregunto ¿Qué clase de stand seria el mío?

"No se ¿realmente recuerdas lo que te dije en aquella prisión?" pregunto el jinete causando que ambos hicieran memoria:

 **-Flashback-**

Debajo de la estructura conocida como "El complejo del Loto Blanco", en el lugar conocido como una prisión; el joven con el nombre de Gyro solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"¿Asi que? … El Avatar ¿eh? Eso debe ser genial ¿No?" dijo Gyro mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello después de ver a la chica frente a el proporcionar una brutal paliza a Stealy Dan. Esto causo que ella devolviera su atención a él mientras el chico solo podía rezar para no convertirse en el nuevo foco de su furia.

"Quien eres y quienes son los maestros de los que el habla" por su tono era obvio que no era una pregunta tanto como una exigencia. Una que el no negaría: "Gyro el nombre y mi misión es encontrar a los maestros de este tipo. Ellos son personas as que trabajan en las sombras controlando no solo a miserables como este sino a todo el que le sea útil".

La mirada fría de la chica pareció calentarse por unos momentos antes de volver con la intensidad de su " **Llama Negra"** la cual se sentía como si pudiese mirar tu alma lo que significaba mas preguntas. "Bien, ya que me ayudaste con este tipo, creo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda"

"Gracias" respondió el chico de apariencia extraña el cual solo pufo sonreír mostrando su dentadura de oro con la frase escrita en ella **GO Zeppely GO** y sabiendo do lo que tenia que hacer para evitar que ella sospechara de él: decir todo. No es la mejor táctica pero funciona.

"Si tienes una pregunta la responderé" dijo Gyro causando que ella levantara una ceja antes de preguntar lo mas obvió: ¿Cómo hiciste … todo? La esfera de acero, golpear a ese … ¿Stand? O como se llamé". Pregunto ella con un tono algo frío que preocuparía a cualquiera.

 **-MIRADA-MIRADA-MIRADA-MIRADA-MIRADA-**

"Espera, espera. Deja de verme asi, o comenzaras a sumar 2 + 1 una y otra vez" dijo el con una cara demasiado seria causado que la expresión de Korra se volviera plana obligándolo a revelar el chiste: "Porque te dará es **TRES** " dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona esperando que ella realmente riera. Korra solo pudo responder de una manera:

"Oh espíritus, Gyro eso es tan gracioso, siento que me parto de la risa por eso ja, ja, ja" dijo ella soltando una tonelada de sarcasmo el cual paso su cabeza.

"Nyoho ~sabia que te encantaría ~" dijo el mostrando que realmente no entendió el sarcasmo antes de cambiar de expresión a una mas seria tan rápido que Korra dudo de la estabilidad me tal del chico por un momento. "Pero quieres respuestas y te las daré"

Tomando una bocanada de aire el comenzó con su explicación: "Como ya dije, te enfrentarse a un Stand una manifestación física de un alma. Han existido por milenios sin que nadie lo sepa debido a su tendencia de mantenerse ocultos … y por que son imperceptibles para los no usuarios. Ahora mucho de estos usuarios viven de manera tranquila entre nosotros. Ahora bien cada cierto tiempo aparece alguien que quiera usar sus habilidades para tratar de sacar provecho de todos, como por ejemplo" dijo mientras apuntaba a la dirección del inconsistente Stealy Dan "Causando que a veces causen crímenes que terminas no solo afectando a las demás personas sino también a los demás usuarios, que trataran de buscar venganza"

"¿Cómo tu?" pregunto Korra mientras le daba una mirada de simpatía. Posiblemente ella también busque una forma de retribución contra alguien que la dejo en ese estado.

"¿Si como yo?" El no iba a esconderlo o ha negarlo, fue en ese momento que por acto reflejo toco su cara, en la parte izquierda donde su piel era mas oscura como si se hubiese quedado dormido en la playa sobre su costado derecho y despertó con un mal bronceado. Cuando retiro su mano noto que la chica en silla de ruedas lo miraba de manera extraña dándose cuenta de que el había estado en las nubes por unos minutos; Esto tuvo que ser suficiente para indicarle al avatar que el no hablaría del tema lo que la llevó a hablar de otro:

"¿Cómo consigues un Stand?" pregunto ella no realmente enfocada en el tema sino más bien decidida a cambiar de conversación.

"Eso es … complicado; veras existen varias maneras pero las mas conocidas son: Nace con el, lo que significaría tener una habilidad psíquica heredada por la familia. Usualmente las familias con miembros usuarios tienen un orden de descendencia: el mas viejo se lo trasmite al mas joven, eso o la segunda opción … ser alguien con una enorme capacidad espiritual que se encuentre con un usuario de Stand que lo fuerce a activarse.

"Espera … yo conozco a muchos con un nivel alto de espiritualidad y nunca he visto que sean usuario" dijo ella pensando en Jinora. La solo idea de la chica que vio crecer y convertirse en una maestra aire metida en todo esto causo que apretara los reposabrazos de su silla mientas apretaba los dientes.

"Cálmate, muchas de esas personas no desarrollan uno por el mero hecho de no conocer el concepto" dijo el mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza para tranquilizarla causando que ella se pusiera rígida indicándole al chico que era mejor retirar la mano. Fue ahí cuando Korra decidió preguntar aquello que le interesaba.

"¿Qué hay del … ¿Spin? Eso no era un Stands?" pregunto ella con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos. En ese momento Gyro soltó un suspiro que solo podía traducirse como _Je, te tardaste._ Recostándose sobre el muro de hielo ignorando por completo el frío y cruzando sus brazos dejando que su sombrero tapará su rostro antes de comenzar a hablar:

"El Spin: una forma de energía que fue descubierta hace siglos por unos monjes no maestros que deseaban encontrar la iluminación a través del estudio del universo y los objetos en el ellos encontraron esta energía la cual les permitían alterar en parte los elementos a su alrededor. Este conocimiento pasaba de maestro a aprendiz de manera exclusiva"

"¿Crees que puedan enseñarme?" pregunto el Avatar con un leve atisbo de esperanza en su voz. Gyro solo la vio lo unos momentos antes de que soltar otro suspiro y negar con la cabeza: "No, murieron durante la guerra de los Cien Años"

Un incómodo silencio se poso entre ambos haciendo que la habitación quedara casi en silencio si no fuera por los gemidos de Stealy Dan.

"¿Para que quieres aprender? La curiosidad fue demasiado para Gyro tratando de ver si su presentimiento era correcto.

"Mis piernas" dijo ella mientras apuntaba a sus miembros paralizados causando que Gyro se esforzara para esconder una sonrisa sabelotodo: "Se movieron cuando toque tus bolas de metal"

"No va a curarte" dijo causando que la chica levantara una ceja a lo que Gyro explico: "El Spin solo trasmite movimiento a los materiales, no cura ni repara nada". El creyó que ella se deprimiría o tendría una rabieta, su respuesta lo sorprendió:

"No me importa, fue la reacción más- ¡NO! A sido la única reacción que mis piernas han mostrado a algo durante los últimos meses" la llama de su voluntad volvió con mas fuerza que antes "Asi que quiero que me enseñes"

"…Meh, si porque no" dijo el de una manera casual causando que la chica casi cayera de su silla con una cara de completa incredulidad preguntándose si había comenzado a oír cosas, la cara del chico le revelo que no estaba equivocada.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto ella mientras Gyro asentía con la cabeza y revisaba la bolsa de viaje de que Dan había traído con ella la cual ya estaba llena de objetos valiosos.

"Claro siempre y cuando puedas viajar conmigo a perseguir a las persona que lo enviaron a él" dijo mientras apuntaba al prisionero medio muerto el cual apenas parecía moverse. Esto hizo que Korra dudara por un segundo: ¿podía hacer el viaje en su estado? ¿Sus padres siquiera la dejarían salir del complejo? Y la mas importante ¿Podía confiar en Gyro? Literalmente el había accedido a enseñarle su técnica cono si nada. Necesitaba respuestas.

"¿Oi, por accediste a ayudarme tan rápido?"

"Fácil, porque tu naciste para aprender el Spin" antes de que ella preguntara el respondió: "La forma en que usaste tus poderes era igual a los principios del la técnica, por ende tienes el potencial para esto. Usualmente te hubiera hecho que demostraras tu "convicción" pero … te vi con Dan asi que eso no importa ya" Cuando vio la sorpresa escrita en la cara del Avatar el solo pudo preguntar algo:

"¿Estas lista?" a lo que ella respondió sin ninguna duda: "Cuando nos vamos" y asi ella comenzó a planear un escape del complejo … de nuevo.

…

Luego de unas despedidas por parte de sus padres, unos consejos de parte de Katara y unas amenazas por parte de su padre a Gyro, el par decidió que debían irse … lo mas pronto. Ya que es posible que ella omitiera la verdadera naturaleza de su viaje y diga que iban a un templo de sanadores lo cual fue creíble después de que Gyro usara sus habilidades para convencerlos. Lo cual dejaba claro que tal vez el enviarle una carta a Asami con la verdad tal vez no era buena idea.

El viaje en barco fue tranquilo debido a que nadie supo que ella era el Avatar, no era difícil porque nadie habría adivinado que una chica en su "estado" era el ser mas poderoso del mundo. El único lado negativo fue los cuchicheos ha cerca de que eran una pareja debido al hecho de que Gyro la llevo una vez a su habitación de forma nupcial porque el mar estaba muy picado. Fue cuando el le dio su primera tarea hacer que el corcho gire por si solo. El mecanismo era simple: solo imaginar que gira y ya, sin pensar en que es imposible o distraerse. Fue mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo; las dudas, los recuerdos de Zaher todo era un obstáculo pero ella es terca y obstinada.

Cuando tocaron tierra ella uso una idea usada por Gyro para subir a Naga ganando un pulgar arriba por parte de él. Y asi es como comenzó su viaje.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

"EH … si recuerdo pero no veo la relación" dijo Korra montada sobre Naga mientras amaraba sus alforjas sin saber a que era lo que Gyro quería llegar.

"Pues como luego te explique: un Stand refleja la personalidad del usuario. Por lo que tu Stand representara tu forma de ser" en ese momento Gyro saco su mapa y descubrió que estaba al noroeste del pueblo mas cercano, el cual contaba con su propio mercado donde se abastecerían.

"Entonces será uno que tenga que madurar poco a poco" dijo ella mirando el mapa de manera no tan sutil y demostrando que su lectura no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Cuando por fin logro ubicarse se dio cuenta de su ruta: Estaban al sur del pueblo conocido como "Océano de Piedra" debido a que todas su edificaciones están hechas de la piedra de la cantera de la que han estado manteniendo su economía. Era los que tenían que hacer si querían ir a la ciudad donde comenzarían ha buscar respuestas; en la mochila de Stealy Dan en contaron un volante que servía como única pista, una que decía solo una cosa: **Steal Ball Run; La carrera mas larga de la historia a través de todo el reino tierra. Todos los corredores son aceptados sin importar la montura. Gran Premio: 50,0000¥. Mas información en el pueblo de "ROLLING STONES"**.

Ambos sabían que esta era su oportunidad sin embargo ambos debían sacar algo de sus pechos antes de comenzar un viaje donde debían poner la vida en las manos del otro: "Korra hay algo que debo saber" dijo el causando que la atención de Korra se centrara en él

Lo siguiente cambiaría el destino de ambos: "Korra … este viaje que hago, es mera venganza. No trato de salvar a alguien solo venganza, por algo que te diré luego. Pero te digo solo decidí llevarte conmigo por el hecho que se que no podría hacer esto solo asi que preguntarle ¿Crees poder viajar con alguien que tiene una meta tan mezquina?"

En ese momento Korra soltó una ligera risita: "Je, Gyro te diré algo: mi meta tampoco es noble solo quiero recuperar mis piernas, no salvar al mundo, ni ser una heroína. Solo quiero volver a ser una persona completa de nuevo, dime: "¿Puedes viajar con alguien que pone su cuerpo antes del destino del mundo?"

El no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo. Una sonrisa fue su única respuesta, sin decir palabra ambos solo cabalgaron hacia su destino. Tan concentrados estaban en llegar antes de la puesta del sol que no se dieron cuenta que la rama donde el corcho se había estrellado comenzó a lanzar chispas doradas y florecer.

* * *

Al Noroeste del pueblo conocido como " **Océano de Piedra"** un grupo de guardias guardaban una escena del crimen sin saber que pensar. Muchos afirmaban que se debía a la carrera que se organizaba en la ciudad vecina la cual tenía la ruta rápida mas rara del mundo: Debías pasar por el pueblo antes de poder entrar a un largo túnel subterráneo que llevaba hacia su destino.

Claro que eso no importaba en la cabeza de los guardias que miraban a los "cuerpos" en el suelo o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ellos:

"Alguien sabe que paso" exigió el mas viejo de ellos causando que los otros negaran con la cabeza mientras uno de los mas jóvenes respondía algo: "Los encontraron asi hace una hora, un grupo de comerciantes vieron los caballos y decidieron investigar, al darse cuenta de lo que pasó nos buscaron a nosotros"

"¿Y que? Nadie sabe nada" dijo el anciano mientras trataba de resolver el rompecabezas que era este caso … los cuerpos. Eran 3 todos varones, no parecía un robo pero lo raro fue la forma de muerte en sí: Parecía como si un tren los había destrozado asi puro y simple incluso había dos líneas paralelas como vías de tren.

"Los promotores de la carrera enviaran a alguien. Pura cosa legal para evitar que la gente se queje por negligencia" dijo otro de los mas jóvenes causando que el anciano levantara una ceja y preguntara quien

"Mountain Tom" dijo el oficial sin saber el peso de sus palabras. "Bueno, estamos jodidos" dijo el mas viejo causando que los demás trataran de saber cual era el problema. El anciano ignoro esto y observo como la fuera se dirigía a una dirección: "rolling stones"

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a los lectores y demás. Ahora se que no he mostrado Stand vistos en la serie o manga pero eso es para no repetir los mismo escenarios con unos ligeros cambios. Si tienen una idea para stands y oc's pueden escribirme un pm o review.**

 **Omake:**

"Sabes … me recuerdas a un amigo" dijo un hombre con una barra y una flecha en la frente que usaba ropajes naranjas a un chico que tenía un traje de marinero antiguo y un seño fruncido.

"¿Cómo? También estuvo invalido o era jokey … No ya se, mato a un presidente" respondió el de manera sarcástica.

"No le gusta mucho el sarcasmo" el sonido de la frente del chico golpeando repetidamente la mesa de te en la que estaban fue la única respuesta.


	6. Capitulo 5 TUSK parte 2

**No poseo la leyenda de Korra o JoJo Bizarre Adventure eso es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Hiroriko Araki. Solo poseo esta historia y mis OC's. En caso de dudas o ideas envíen un PM o escriban un review.**

* * *

En una mansión ubicada en Ciudad República, dentro de la que parece ser una oficina llena de documentos una joven trata de dar sentido a lo que le pasa alrededor; Una extraña flecha desencadeno una serie de eventos que no pueden ser explicados y la única respuesta parece estar en los archivos que su familia ha estado guardando por generaciones.

Ahora con un extraño poder en sus manos debía ayudar a su amiga: -"Korra te juro que cuando te encuentre-"-.

-"O a quien engaño, solo terminaría abrazándola y nunca dejarla ir"- No era secreto que Asami siempre se sintió horrible saber que no podía ayudarla…

-"Pero ahora… tengo este poder"- En ese momento una silueta rosa pareció salir de ella; Al principio era borrosa como una nube de vapor, luego se solidificó para crear una figura humanoide robótica. Este era rosa con ojos amarillos además de aparecer en posición fetal. Este ser era una extensión de su alma y uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la familia de su madre: ¡UN STAND!

Aparentemente era una habilidad que su familia materna había heredado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ella. Llegar hasta tal respuesta no fue fácil…

Durante las dos semanas que ella había recibido la carta de Korra; Ella estuvo buscando respuestas, esto la llevo a buscar respuestas no solo en su casa o la empresa sino también en lugares como templos o monasterios buscando respuestas de temas que eran demasiado bizarros para ser real como por ejemplo: Stands, Spin, cultos con poderes mágicos. Pero no encontró nada.

Otros hubiesen imaginado que se trataba de una broma. Pero ella sabía mejor no ella no con ese tema. No con sus piernas. Por lo cual eso la motivo a seguir.

Ella determino que talvez si no encontraba respuesta las cosas de su padre posiblemente no era por que no había respuestas si no por el simple hecho de que no hubo cambio de propiedad y debía ir al único sitio que aun había visto. La habitación de su madre. Un lugar que su madre usaba como taller y que se clausuro después de su muerte, ahí descubrió cosas:

Su familia materna aparentemente descendía de una familia llamados los "Higashikata" los cuales eran una familia de comerciantes y exportadores de fruta de una ciudad llamada "Morioh" el cual estaba ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad siendo una especie de extensión de esta.

 _-"Me pregunto si ella tenia este poder ¿Por qué lo uso ese día? Y Cómo es que no… mi padre sabía nada de esto"-_

Decidía a buscar respuestas ella tomo sus llaves para su auto y salió a su enorme garaje. Sintiendo un aura ominosa alrededor del portón como si este fuera consciente de que más allá de él se encontraba el inició de una inmensa cruzada, ella decidió dar un vistazo melancolía a su mansión, a lo que fue su hogar:

-"Madre"- dijo Asami mientras hacia una extraña pose; levantando sus brazos al aire mientras dobla a los codos dejando que sus antebrazos cayeran detrás de su cabeza junto a su pelo: -"Apenas eres un recuerdo borroso en mi vida pero uno cálido. Y me encargare de llegar hasta el fondo de esto"- Entonces se subió al auto y comenzó a conducir-

 _ **FRENADO REPENTINO**_

Hasta que recordó que dejo la flecha en su habitación frenó el auto intempestivamente, salió de él y corría devuelta a por ella.

-"Suerte que nadie veía"-

Ella no sabia que detrás de la puerta del garaje alguien la observaba. Alguien que seguía ordenes de personas peligrosas.

* * *

El pueblo conocido como **STONE OCEAN** no es un lugar exactamente común: Fundado por mineros que no podían viajar diariamente a su pueblo al otro lado del túnel, se convirtió en un asentamiento construido con lo que mas tenían experiencia: roca de la cantera. Poco a poco este lugar comenzó a crecer con mas trabajadores y edificios los cuáles vistos desdé la distancia parece un "océano de roca blanca" de ahí su nombre.

Esto claro no alegro a los dueños de la cantera los cuales alegaban que esa roca era su propiedad, contratando un grupo de mercenarios trataron de desalojar a los empleados los cuales de manera sorprendente lograron ganar la batalla y reclamar la propiedad como suya. La empresa quebró debido a la mala reputación que se ganaron así mismos y fue absorbida por otra, la cual dejo que los trabajadores se establecieran en el pueblo de manera formal. Es por eso que este pueblo se concederá el titulo de patrimonio de la humanidad….

Un par de manos de piel trigueña cerraron un folleto de papel que contenía la información más importante acerca del pueblo en que se encontraban. Esta joven era Korra la cual había estado emocionada por llegar. Desde su… situación, solo había estado encerrada en su habitación sin poder hace ningún viaje, por lo que no podía esperar para sentir la libertad de viajar a lugares diferentes. El barco no valía porque estuvo encerrada en su camarote.

Esta mañana había decidido que vestiría otra de sus infames sudaderas con capucha sin mangas; era azul con estrellas rojas en todos lados además de usar un gorro con abertura en la parte trasera por donde su cola de caballo caía libre contra el viento. Sus pantalones por otro lado no eran nada especial: Eran solo un par de leggins negros sin adornos los cuales al igual que los demás parecían estar unidos a sus zapatillas azules. Ella estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas frente al edificio de servicios postales, el cual en sí era un edificio de tamaño mediano, no muy diferente de los demás aparte de el cartel azul con letras blancas con la palabra "Postal" en él.

" … Es interesante no crees Gyro- ¿Gyro?"- pregunto la joven Avatar mientras esperaba una repuesta de parte de su mentor/amigo, el cual parecía estar ocupado con un mapa en sus manos. Vestía su camisa negra con botones verdes su particular sombrero y pantalones negros y claro; sus botas con forma de saxofón.

-"Si… aja, seguro"- dijo el sin siquiera mirar alrededor.

-"Ni siquiera estas viendo"- dijo ella al notar que su pareja no desprendía los ojos del papel. Desde que habían arribado al pueblo Gyro parecía estar demasiado tenso y cuando le pregunto el porque el sólo dijo tener un mal presentimiento.

-"Lo vi mientras nos acercábamos"- dijo el señalando a su caballo-ciervo y a la perra-osa polar: -"Además es lo mismo de cerca que de lejos; un montón de piedra blanca amontonada"-.

Ella se sentía un poco decepcionada de que su pareja no compartiera su emoción por el viaje, supuso que era comprensible debido al hecho que el podía viajar a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

-"Mira"- dijo el notando su estado anímico: -"Si quieres " _Turistear_ " podemos hacerlo, solo hay que estar pendiente sobre noticias acerca de la carrera"-.

-"Gyro"- dijo ella en un tono de duda: -"Porque… ¿Por qué crees que _ellos_ están tan interesados en esta carrera?"-.

-"Ciertamente, no lo se"- dijo el jokey excéntrico: -"Solo se que si hay algo que ellos quieran en esa línea de meta, seré yo quien se lo arrebate"-

Fue ahí cuando Korra recordó la historia que Gyro le había dado en el barco:

Gyro como se hace llamar; alguna vez fue un niño que no recordaba nada de su pasado:

Encontrado por un tasador de plantas a la edad de 10 años en las playas cerca de ciudad república; El joven que se convertiría en la actual pareja del avatar para su travesía no recordaba nada antes de ese día.

Lo único que el infante llevaba encima era un medallón con forma de ancla de barco de oro solido el cual solo tenia inscrito J. J. en ella. Tristemente, esta única pista no llevo a nada debido al hecho que ninguna familia con las iniciales habían recortado un niño extraviado, dejando a las autoridades sin más remedio que cerrar la investigación.

No fue hasta dos años después que este niño fuese adoptado por un hombre de apariencia extraña y que decía ser de un lugar lejano del cual nadie había oído. Debido al hecho que nadie más estaba interesado en adoptarlo los cuidadores decidieron entregarlo a este hombre. Este evento causo que una serie de cambios que comenzaban a desencadenarse poco a poco.

-"Hey, tierra a Korra"- dijo un Gyro excitado agitando una mano frente a su cara.

-"Eepp"- chillo Korra inclinándose hacia atrás y casi cayendo de su silla.

-"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó un ahora preocupado Gyro.

-"S-Si"- dijo ella apartando la mano de Gyro.

-"Te vistes espaciada ahí"- dijo el regresando a su montura para sacar algo de su alforjas.

-"Perdón solo… pensé en algo"- dijo ella notando que Gyro saco una botella de agua. Ella lo declino dándose cuenta que el pensó que estaba deshidratada. Ella podía ser de la tribu agua pero no era un pez.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto ella inclinando la cabeza: -"No vamos a hacer turismo"-

-"Nyojo"- respondió Gyro.

Y así ambos recorrieron las calles de roca blanca sin importarles los murmullos que un chico excéntrico y una chica inválida causaban a su paso. Vieron todo lo que el pueblo tenía que ofrecer: Comida, bebida, y sus famosas esculturas.

Las esculturas era un recurso importante en el turismo de él pueblo; hecho por los mejores escultores, estas son impresionantes algunos fueron moldeados con tierra-control o a martillo y cinceles todos tenían algo en común: estaban hechas de piedra extraída de la cantera, esa era la única regla de la competencia.

Pasando su vista sobre las obras de arte, noto como eran variados: alguno eran niños alados, otros eran animales, otros eran desnudos-

-"Hiiiiiii"- exclamo ella cuando desvío la mirada no sólo de las esculturas sino también de Gyro para evitar que viese su cara rojo tomate.

Fue cuando sus ojos notaron algo que le llamo la atención: Un trovador si su guitarra señalaba algo, el cual llevaba una gabardina verde sobre una camisa de botones blanca. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su sombrero de ala larga el cual era de color negro. Lo más llamativo fue su estuche de guitarra el cual tenía en letras doradas el nombre del dueño: _**DY LAN.**_

La canción que tocaba hablaba del tiempo que pasa y que las personas deben aprender a aceptar los cambios que ocurren así como las brechas generacionales. O quien sabe tal vez era lo opuesto, no es como si ella supiera de esas cosas.

También noto como muchas personas miraban a un trio de carteles. Este trio estaba pegado por todo el pueblo siempre en el mismo orden. Estos tres carteles parecían ser siempre los mismos: el primero presentaba a una mujer con armadura de perfil la cual tenía sobre ella la leyenda de: _**"Kuvira la gran unificadora"**_.

 _-"¿No era ella la mano derecha de Suyin?"-_ se preguntó a sí misma. Luego vio el siguiente:

Era el de un joven de menor edad que ella el cual parecía llevar una corona y trajes de lujo y su leyenda decía: _**"Gloria a la familia real"- Príncipe Wu.**_ Inmediatamente frunció el ceño al recordar al último miembro de esa familia, así que decidió ver el último cartel:

Era el de un hombre con un peinado extraño; era largo y terminaba en risos perfectos así como usar un abrigo fucsia con botones dorados y su leyenda era: _**"Hagamos del reino tierra grande de nuevo" Funny Valentine-.**_ Ciertamente la moda había cambiado en los últimos meses ¿eh? ¿Realmente era un político?

-"Oye Korra encontré algo de helado"- dijo Gyro de repente, noto como el jockey se acercaba a ella con dos conos de helado de vainilla y ofreciéndole uno. Tal vez no era un pez pero no le diría que no a un helado gratis. El rostro de Gyro le indico que algo andaba mal.

-"¡¿Korra que le paso a tu uña?!"- pregunto un Gyro alarmado pero evitando hacer un escándalo. Sin saber a qué se refería ella miro sus manos y no que la uña de su dedo medio de la mano izquierda había desaparecido:

-"¡¿Pero cómo?!"- pregunto ella a nadie en particular. No había notado esto y tampoco había sentido ningún indicio de dolor. Lo más raro es que no parecía haber sangre, era como si solamente se hubiese caído.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- pregunto Gyro sacando una botella de vino y una gasa, era bueno tener a alguien con experiencia médica real. La curación con agua solo podía hacer cosas hasta cierto punto.

-"No, estoy bien"- dijo ella notando que no había daño real: -"De hecho, solo lo note porque me lo dijiste"-. Esto pareció confundir al jockey, pero no decidió indagar más. El hablo acerca de la carrera:

-"Sabes, tenemos tiempo antes de que debamos ir al siguiente pueblo… así ¿qué dices si descansamos un poco en la posada?"- pregunto él. Ella sabía que él no quería insinuar nada acerca de su salud y ella se lo agradecía por lo que aceptó la oferta: -"Claro me encantaría"-.

Fue así como caminaron devuelta a la posada. En ese momento el trovador guardo su guitarra en el estuche, se la puso en el hombro y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos de una manera silenciosa solo deteniéndose para notar un extraño agujero en el piso donde su objetivo había estado hablando a ser unos momentos. Esto despertó su curiosidad pero decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

Dentro de una elegante oficina dentro de nada más y nada menos que un vagón de tren. Se encontraban las dos mentes responsables del ambicioso proyecto conocido como el Steel Ball Run. Esta era la carrera campo traviesa más larga de todas la cuál atravesaría todo el reino tierra de costa a costa, con múltiples puntos de parada para los competidores donde su tiempo total será anotado y sumado para ver quien será el más rápido de las cuatro naciones.

Estas dos personas actualmente monitoreaban el avance de los preparativos de ño que ambos consideran su: _**"Mágnum Opus".**_

Una de estas personas actualmente estaba arrancándose los pelos debido a varios problemas de logística: -"Arrrrgg, es demasiado; no hay suficientes carpas, algunos competidores no aceptan la comida que ofrecemos, además… no podemos…"-.

Antes de que el pudiese entrar en pánico el otro en la habitación levanto una mano y llamó su atención: -"Cálmate, todo se esta resolviendo. Es el último tema el que nos debe preocupar"-.

-"Si, el último tema"- dijo el primero en un tono sombrío.

El primer hombre era de edad media; con la piel bronceada y complexión media. Usaba un par de lentes y un sombrero que podía confundirse con un mal peinado de color amarillo metálico y que chocaba con su camisa del mismo color junto a unos pantalones negros. Este hombre era de hecho "Steven Steel" el patrocinador del evento gracias a su compañía "Steel and Co." El cual es considerada la 3° compañía más importante solo detrás de Industrias Futuro y Cabbage Co.

-"Si de hecho; Ya envié a alguien a investigar"- dijo el otro hombre. La apariencia de este solo podía describirse de una manera: hermosa. Rostro perfecto, figura delgada, ojos azules y cabello rubio una característica única y exótica. Su ropa consistía en un abrigo fucsia sobre extrañas prendas con volantes.

La característica más notable es su peinado; este era largo y terminaba en aros perfectos al final. Este hombre por difícil de creer es no solo un político influyente sino también uno de los "tres" interesados en restaurar la gloria del Reino Tierra. Este hombre es Funny Valentine.

-"¿Así? ¿A quién?"- pregunto Steven. Sabía que como promotor este hombre se encargaría de la seguridad de su competencia por lo que le causo curiosidad saber que clase de persona contrataría.

-"Mountain Tim"- dijo el de manera fría y directa. Esto hizo que Steven se sintiera bastante ansioso; Mountain Tim era una leyenda, la definición andante de "Llanero solitario" y por ende no es alguien que se preste a servir a cualquiera.

-"Como lo convenciste"- pregunto el magnate mientras servía algo de té en la copa del político. Después de un sorbo de su bebida el político hablo: -"Fue fácil; el recibió la visita de lacayos de mis adversarios previamente y sus argumentos no lo convencieron"-.

Así de simple, en ese momento el infame Mountain Tim estaba viajando a la dirección mostrada por la carta que recibió de Valentine. Aunque no confiaba en políticos, no podía evitar pensar que él era de hecho la mejor opción. Los realistas solo se interesaban en sus privilegios y el enfoque militar de Kuvira era una bomba a punto de estallar, lo que dejaba el enfoque electoral como la única opción viable.

A él lo tranquilizaría más, si tuviese alguna información extra acerca de Valentine. El hombre solo apareció y comenzó a conseguir su influencia en el mundo de las altas esferas. Un hombre con carisma y poder era peligroso pero un peligro que debe correrse.

* * *

-"Ok, hora de seguir con el viaje"- anuncio el avatar mientras levantaba las manos y sonreía ampliamente. Una vez descansaron en la posada decidieron seguir antes que oscureciera. Con Naga y Valkyrie listas ya nada podía detenerlos.

-"Esa es la actitud, solo debemos salir del pueblo recorrer unos kilómetros y entrar al túnel"- informo Gyro el cual inventariaba sus cosas una vez más.

-"Oye Gyro ¿Que sabes de ese pueblo?"- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a su montura.

-"Solo que se llama _**Rolling Stones**_ "- respondió Gyro cerrando sus alforjas: -"Eso y que este es su pueblo hermano; este lograr era donde la gente se quedaba a dormir después de minar la cantera, se término convirtiendo en un campamento y luego en un pueblo"-

Al oír ese Korra recordó la situación con Morioh y Ciudad República en los últimos años. Según lo que recordaba de lo que decía Asami. Según ella, esa ciudad podría haber rivalizado con Ciudad República de no haber sido por un terremoto que destruyo gran parte de la ciudad.

-"Si, supongo que lo mejor es partir-"-

 **¡TOOOOOMMMMOOON!**

-"¡¿?!"- Korra se puso en alerta máxima. Ella no podía equivocarse; Algo activo su sentido sísmico.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto Gyro el cual noto a su compañera tensarse. Siendo precavido saco una bola de acero de su cinto y comenzó a vigilar en todas partes.

Para los que no sepan el sentido sísmico fue una técnica desarrollada por Toph Beifong para poder usar su tierra-control para poder ver aquello que la rodeaba como el sonar de un zorro murciélago. Esta técnica fue pasada de madre a hijas y luego a Korra, aunque usualmente se usa a través de los pies, las palmas y brazos de la última son tan sensibles que pueden detectar perturbaciones con solo estar en contacto con el suelo.

-"¿No se?"- dijo el a mirando a todos lados: -"Sentí algo pero no veo nada"-. Sin bajar la guardia ella se arrastro sobre el lomo de Naga esperando un ataque…

…El cual nunca vino. Tal vez era la paranoia o la actividad en la cantera pero todavía no sabía porque no podía calmarse. Algo no andaba bien.

-"Tal vez en tu imaginación; debe correr libre ahora que no estas encerrada"- dijo Gyro con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su cara, el no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad claramente.

-"¿Entiendes? Correr libre, eres libre. Se volverá un clásico"- dijo el Jocket esperando su crítica.

Korra debería decirle que sus chistes son malos y que su sentido del humor apesta. Debería pero lo hizo: -"Cierto Gyro, tal vez luego te conviertas en comediante"-.

-"Nyoho, me alegro que te guste porque tengo miles igual a ese"- Oh espíritus que mal a liberado al mundo.

Fue así como salieron del pueblo mirando por encima de sus hombros y en alerta. A lo lejos se podía ver a un trovador caminando al borde del pueblo con su vista puesta en los dos jóvenes como un halcon-aguila vigila a su presa.

Corriendo por el campo con el viento en su cabello, mientras cabalgaba sobre Naga era lo que más extrañaba desde quedo en silla de ruedas. Claro que era diferente; No podía sentir el golpeteo de sus muslos y glúteos contra su silla de montar y sentía que trabajaba más sus bíceps pero aun así era cómodo hasta el punto que por un momento olvido su situación. El casi caer de su montura le recordó que ese no era momento para eso.

-"Concéntrate"- reprendió Gyro: -"Nunca llegaras a la lección 2 si no te concentras"-

-"Lo se, lo se"- asintió Korra sacando su corcho el cual se había convertido en su amuleto de la suerte. Ahora descansaba siempre en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón cada vez que no lo usaba. En este momento claro, ella practicaría el Spin cabalgando al fin y al cabo es estando rodeada de distracciones cuando cuenta.

Gyro solo rodó los ojos a esto. Negó con la cabeza y dirigió su atención al camino, pronto llegarían a _**Rolling Stone**_ y comenzaría su viaje.

 _ **¡TOOOOOOOMMMMMMOOOO!**_

Otra vez esa sensación, como algo raspando detrás de su cabeza. Esto hizo que su Spin tambaleara y obligándola a cerrar sus dedos alrededor del corcho para evitar que caiga y se pierda en el campo. Mirando hacia atrás ella no vio nada extraño: el pueblo a lo lejos en el horizonte y unos cuantos arboles al lado de este entre los cuales podía ve unos cuantos pinos y sicómoros. Ignorando esto ella siguió practicando su Spin mientras se acercaban al túnel que conectaba a _**Stone Ocean**_ con _**Rolling Stone**_.

Durante varios minutos todo estaba en calma. Solo el sonido de sus monturas caminando por el prado logro interrumpir la calma. Su Spin ahora podía mantenerse sin problemas mientras cabalgaba.

 _ **¡TTTTOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Nuevamente el raro sonido volvió, pero esta vez su corcho no se tambaleó impresionándola acerca de progreso claro que no importo cuando noto a Gyro el cual estaba en estado vigilante indicando que el también lo había oído.

-"Korra…"- dijo su nombre causando que ella asintiera. El saco su bola de acero y ella preparo una llama en su mano al ver detrás solo notaron un pino y nada más. Esto hizo que se vieran entre sí y negaran con la cabeza, ambos decidieron "enfundar sus armas" y seguir en el camino.

Parecía que es solo su imaginación, pero sonaba tan real y Gyro también pareció oírlo-

 _ **¡RRRRRRRUUUUUUUPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTUUUUUUURRRRRRAASSSSS!**_ Un objeto extraño salió del suelo frente a ellos casi derribándolos solo fallando por centímetros.

-"¡HHHHHHHYYYYYAAAA!"- grito Korra mientras se sujetaba de las riendas de Naga la cual evito el golpe por instinto.

-"OH MY GOD"- grito Gyro imitando las acciones de su compañera. Sacó una de sus bolas de acero listo para el combate.

Cuando vieron que era quedado sin palabras; era una especie de tortuga de piedra negra cuyo cuerpo era completamente esférico con kanjis que decían "Rodar" en las patas y por todo el lomo en color rojo. Lo más importante era el rostro de la tortuga la cual delataba su existencia como un ser artificial al ser completamente rectangular y angulosa. Cuando creían que las cosas no podían ser mas rara eso hablo:

-"¿Entonces? ¿Tu eres el Avatar?"- pregunto en una voz cavernosa: -"Una niña que no puede caminar acompañada de su mascota y un rarito. Ja, el culto se preocupa por nada"-.

Korra apretó los dientes y cerro los puño con fuerza ya quería romperle la cara a este- Raro ¿Cuándo fue la última que había pensado de esa manera? Hace tanto. Realmente había cambiado de una manera brutal desde que perdió las piernas.

-"¿Y tu eres?"- pregunto Gyro de una manera calmada.

-"Dy Lan"- respondió el usuario de Stand enemigo: -"Y mi stand, _**LIKE A ROLLING STONE**_ sera el precursor de los tiempos cambiantes"-.

-"Korra ¿Estas lista para tu primera lección real de Spin"- pregunto el jockey girando ligeramente la cabeza para verla.

-"¡¿Primera-?!"- i tentó decir ella antes de ser atacada por el Stand enemigo, por un momento creyó que todo acabaría hasta que Naga volvió a salvar el día.

-"Recuerda lo que te dije Korra: Concentrada aún con distracciones"- le recordó Gyro. Ella asintió y preparo el Spin; El corcho comenzó a girar como una bailarina de ballet causando que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción.

-"Eso no te ayudará Miss Lonely"- dijo la voz cavernosa del Stand: -"Un nuevo truco no hará la diferencia"-.

Korra no mordió el cebo y cerro los ojos. Se concentro en su mantra personal: _"Trazar una meta"_ : El corcho en su palma giro más fuerte y estable: _"No distraerse":_ Desconocido para todos, la uña del dedo meñique izquierdo de Korra giraba intensamente: _"Y finalmente"_ …

Un aura dorada envolvió a la chica una vez considerada el ser más poderoso del mundo . esta aura enviaba _**ondulaciones**_ lo todo el pelaje de Naga y llegaba al césped, era como si el verde pasto fuese agua y alguien lanzase una piedra. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos y la llama negra de la determinación quemaba con intensidad.

 _ **¡HIGH TENSION!**_

-"Mostrar tu voluntad para alcanzar tus objetivos"-.

En ese momento el avatar dio el primer paso para volver a la cima y su mejor amiga dio el primero cuesta abajo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Siguiente capitulo TUSK parte final**. **Gracias a todos los que han leído y esperado por este capitulo tratare de no tardar tanto para el próximo. No se preocupen después de esto sigue el arco Spice Girl.**


End file.
